Fallout Warrior
by Lord Genesis Shadow
Summary: War, war never changes. But, though it never changes itself, the ones in it do. The weapons change, the plans change, and the people that fight in it change constantly. In Vault 101, a warrior emerged within someone. Chapter two is up.
1. What happened in the Vault stays

**Okay, here we have my Fallout 3 fic, one that has a fair bit of depth to it. I figured, maybe I could come up with a decent telling of a plot from a different type of character. I also decided on a new way to explain the Pipboy and the third person view, and even the Perk system gets a decent explanation. Weapons have been slightly changed and I did some work to make a good character and slightly different plot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the Fallout Series. Even if I did, Bethesda did a better job than I could ever do.  
…**

My name is Relena. I lived in Vault 101 for nineteen years. I had a great life, even though I could never leave the Vault. I was happy. I had a best friend named Amata, and she was the daughter of the Overseer. He was responsible for keeping us all safe from the harsh world outside, though he was very strict. We always had food, and we always had clothes, and we always had plenty of fresh water.

I'm five feet nine inches tall and I weigh about one hundred and sixty pounds. My hair is bright blue, and it reaches my shoulders. My eyes are also blue, but not quite as bright as my hair. My skin is pale, but with the lights in the Vault I'm not surprised.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. My life truly began to turn toward this path when I reached my tenth birthday. My life was great up until then. I didn't have a care in the world, because I didn't have any responsibilities. Yeah, let's start there, the day I turned ten.  
…

I looked up at my dad. The light in the room was terribly bright, but my eyes adjusted quickly.

"Happy Birthday honey." He said proudly. I smiled as he crossed his arms and looked down at me with a warm smile. "I can't believe you're already ten years old. Your mother would…" The Overseer walked up and cut him off.

"Congratulations young lady." He said. "As you know, everyone receives their first official vault assignment when they turn ten. So I present to you your very own Pipboy three thousand." He pulled out a small metal armband with a glove that was wired to it. I held out my hands and he handed it to me. "You'll be receiving your first assignment tomorrow. But for now, enjoy your birthday party." I nodded and slipped my left hand through the armband.

It was made of a special nanite infused steel that grew or shrank to fit any size of arm. It was green with a clear screen, under which sat three buttons. To the left of the screen sat a switch and a dial for volume control and brightness control. The screen itself was a touchscreen for easy interaction. I put my hand into the glove and flexed my fingers while my father and Amata watched. There was a dial on the back of the glove with dozens of settings. This dial turned on the Pip-light, and it controlled how powerful the light would be. The Pipboy itself was able to recharge through several different methods, from absorbing radiation from the atmosphere to solar power. It could even repair and maintain itself with the nanites.

"Man, I wish I had a Pipboy." A young boy said dejectedly.

This was Paul Hammond. He wasn't my friend, but my dad had invited him anyway. I looked back at the Pipboy and switched it on. It greeted me with green letters and a small panel opening. Inside was a pair of Pip-lenses, two small contact lenses that permanently fused with one's eyes. They had nanites that gave one a 'Heads-Up Display' that linked with the Pipboy. I placed my right index and middle fingers on them like dad had taught me and I held my eyes open while he smiled. I put them in and blinked several times and smiled.

"Well, how do they work Relena?" Amata asked. I smiled and looked around. A small reticule appeared wherever I trained my eyes. If I held them long enough to one point and focused, a grid and a data list would appear.

"They work perfectly." I said happily. I looked at her father and bowed. "Thank you Overseer, I will do my best to make myself useful." He chuckled and nodded before sitting on the bench next to me while Amata walked up to me.

"You're dad thought you might be expecting our party." She said. "I told him you were clueless about it though." She giggled while I smiled.

"I didn't suspect a thing Amata." I lied. In truth, I had found out a few days before, but she was working so hard I didn't want to spoil her fun. "This is so nice that everyone is here."

"I knew you wouldn't find out." She said. She giggled and put her right hand behind her and I heard a small rustling sound. "I bet you can't guess what I got you." I thought about it and shook my head.

"I give up Amata." I giggled. "What did you get me?" She held out a comic book and I gasped. "A Grognak issue fourteen?" She nodded and handed it to me.

"No missing pages either." She said. "I found it in a box of my dad's old things. I guess everyone was ten once." I nodded and looked at the Pipboy. The comic suddenly vanished. In reality, it was reduced it to microscopic size by the nanites and stored in a space inside the Pipboy. "That is so cool." I giggled and looked at the Pipboy. I pressed the middle button and then I tapped an icon marked 'inv.' and smiled. The comic was among the misc. items. "Well, you should go talk to the others." I nodded as she walked up to her father. I pressed another button on the back of the Pipboy and smiled. That button moved a single nanite into the air behind me and transmitted what it saw to the contacts while blocking out my own vision. I pressed the button again and the nanite returned to the Pipboy.

"Attention everyone, it's time to cut the cake." A floating robot said. His name is Andy, and he's the resident repair robot. I looked over to see him raising a circular saw on his tentacle-like arm. I held up my right hand while Amata told him to wait, but it was too late. He brought down the saw and the cake was destroyed and stained with oil. "Oh my, I'm terribly sorry." I lowered my arm and giggled. I turned to see Mrs. Palmer smiling kindly at me.  
…

I spoke to everyone at the party, except for Butch Deloria and Stanley. Mrs. Palmer had given me a sweet roll and everyone else just wished me a happy birthday.

"I'm hungry and that stupid robot ruined the cake." Butch complained. I turned as he looked up at me with a scowl. "Give me that sweet roll old lady Palmer gave you."

"Go soak your head Butch; you're not getting this sweet roll." I said quietly. He stood up and balled his fists.

"We'll just see about that." He said. He swung his right fist at me and I took a quick step back. I ducked under another punch as I backed away. I bumped into someone and quickly moved back to see Officer Gomez step in the way. I pulled out the sweet roll while Butch looked at me angrily. I split it in half and bit into one half. Gomez walked Butch into a corner while Amata walked up to me.

"Are you okay?" She asked. "I can't believe Butch would try to hit you on your birthday." I held out the other half.

"He tried to steal my Sweet roll." I explained. "I just wanted to share it with my best friend." She giggled and took it.

"Man, what a butt head." She said. "Well, I guess you can always count on Butch to make an ass out of himself." I giggled as she bit half of the half and chewed it with a smile.

"Yeah, he just can't stay out of trouble." I said. She nodded and went back to her father while I walked over to Stanley.

"Hey there kiddo, how's that Pipboy?" He asked.

"It's great Stanley." I said. "Did you fix it up?" He nodded.

"Yes I did." He said. "Some say the A series is a bit basic, but I've always liked them for their dependability." I nodded.

"Thanks Stanley, I love it." I said happily.

"Oh, I almost forgot." He said. He pulled out a baseball cap and set it on my head. "I hope you like it." I smiled and adjusted it. I looked up at him as he smiled.

"Thanks Stanley, I've always wanted a cap like this." I said happily. He nodded as my father walked over to an intercom. I walked over to him and heard him talking to Jonas. He turned and looked down at me.

"That was Jonas." He said. "He's got a surprise down in the reactor room. Why don't you head down there and talk to him?" I nodded. "Not much going on here anyway." He pressed the door button and smiled. "I'll be along shortly."  
…

I walked down the steps and through the door at the bottom. Jonas looked over and walked over to me.

"What are you doing down here little lady?" He asked. "Little kids aren't allowed in the reactor room." I giggled at his attempt to hide his smile.

"I'm not a kid, I'm ten years old." I said. He chuckled for a moment and nodded.

"That you are Relena." He said. "If you'll just wait about a minute or so, your father has a surprise planned for you." I nodded as he walked over to a nearby door. I turned as my father walked over to me.

"Well dear, you're ten years old." He said. "The Overseer says you're old enough to work, so I believe you're old enough for this." He pressed a button on his Pipboy and a BB gun appeared in his left hand. I looked at it with my mouth wide open. "Your very own BB gun." He held it out and I grabbed it with a big smile.

"Thank you dad, this is so cool." I said. He chuckled.

"Jonas and I found that a few weeks ago." He explained. "It took us a while, but we got it working." He chuckled again. "It was tough to find a spring small enough for it. Good thing Butch 'misplaced' his switchblade." I giggled. "So, would you like to try it out?" I looked around.

"Here?" I asked. "But we aren't allowed to shoot weapons down here." He nodded.

"Not unless we want the Overseer breathing down our necks." He said. "But Jonas and I set up a little place where you can go and shoot any time you want." He walked past me as Jonas opened the door by the computer. I walked in behind him and saw three targets set up. "What do you think?" I smiled and looked at the targets and then at him.

"This is great dad, thanks." I said happily. I turned to Jonas. "Thank you both so much." Jonas chuckled as my dad placed his left hand on my left shoulder. I turned and he handed me a small can. I opened it and the HUD counted fifty bb's.

"Go ahead and try it out on these targets." He said. I opened a slot at the tip of the gun and loaded the bb's carefully and closed it. I placed the canister in my back pocket and took aim. I fired and hit the first target, the HUD tracking the bb as it fell away. I fired again, hitting the second target. I found a small rush of adrenaline and fired again, hitting the third target. "Very good. You're a natural." I smiled and a Radroach walked out from behind a box. "Uh-oh, a Radroach. Think you can get it with your BB gun?" I nodded and saw a small ammo counter appear. It read forty seven bb's remaining in the gun. I aimed and fired, hitting the roach in the head. It fell limp and thick yellow green blood flowed slowly out of the wound. "Good work honey." I set the safety and slung the gun over my right shoulder and some nanites grabbed it and held it, yet another perk of the Pipboy. I walked up to him and he put his left hand on my right shoulder. "Hey Jonas, get a picture of me and the big game hunter." I smiled as Jonas pulled out a camera. I flashed a peace sign with my left hand as he pressed the button.  
…

About six years later I was nervous about the G.O.A.T. exam. I went to my dad to ask if he had any tips, but he just told me to answer truthfully.

"Just do your best honey." He said. "I'm sure you'll get the perfect job." I nodded as he smiled. I wore my jumpsuit and my baseball cap. "You should get going. I don't want to have to tell you about people that fail the G.O.A.T." I nodded and turned. "Hey, why don't you take my lucky bobblehead?" I looked at the small toy on his desk. "It's always served me well, but I think you'll find it more useful." I smiled and picked it up. The little head wobbled and I smiled wider.

"Thanks dad." I said. The nanites shrunk it, as I'd seen him do any number of times. He nodded as I stepped out the door.

Jonas walked by me and I looked at a stimpak on a table. I looked into the office to see that they weren't looking in my direction. Stanley was at the other end of the room but he was looking at the ground. I grabbed the stimpak and a scalpel and the Pipboy appropriated them. I walked to the door and saw Butch and his gang bothering Amata. I walked over and Butch looked at me with his signature 'just for Relena' scowl.

"What are you lookin' at?" He asked. I looked at Amata and back at him.

"Picking on Amata again Butch?" I asked. He gave me a rude smirk. "Leave her alone already."

"What are you, her girlfriend?" He asked. I blushed and he laughed at me. "I thought so. It all makes sense now." I shook my head and pointed at him.

"Leave her alone or you'll have to answer to me." I said angrily. He stepped away from the wall he was leaning against and cracked his knuckles. "I don't like it when people mess with my friend." I cracked my neck and brought my fists up.

"Let's settle this now bitch." He said. Paul and Wally stepped back while Amata looked at me with a worried expression. Butch pulled out his switchblade and I summoned the scalpel to my right hand. The nanites of the Pipboy would integrate into the wearers' brain after a while and would allow the user to pull out items by thought to the appropriate location. "So, stole one of your dad's toys?" He swung at me and I moved back and shot my right hand forward and sliced at the chest of his jacket. He jumped back and I kicked his right hand, knocking his switchblade behind him. "Let's go boys; this little lesbo ain't worth the trouble." He turned and ran to the classroom with his friends. I put the scalpel back and walked over to the switchblade as Amata walked up to me.

"Thanks Relena." She said. "I don't know why they give me such a hard time." She shook her head. "I guess it's because I'm the Overseer's daughter or something."

"They're just jealous that you're a good person and they're a bunch of idiots." I said. She giggled and nodded.

"We'd better get to class." She said. She turned and walked away while I picked up the switchblade.

I retracted the blade and put it in the Pipboy. I walked up to the door and Mr. Brotch set a piece of paper on my desk up at the front right of the classroom. I sat down as he told us to begin. I wrote down the answers that appealed to me. Some had violent outcomes, but somehow that made me happy to answer them. I finished and stood up. I was the first one done so I walked proudly to his desk and set the paper down. Mr. Brotch looked at the answer sheet and nodded occasionally.

"Well, it looks like we've got a new weapon maintenance worker." He said. "I've got to say, I am not surprised." I giggled.

"Sounds like a great job for me." I said. "I've always liked guns and other weapons." He nodded and chuckled and handed me the card that held my job title. "Thank you Mr. Brotch."  
…

Three years went by in a flash. I had kept the security weapons at tip top shape, but there was a pistol I found that I kept for my own use. I labeled it severely damaged, even though it only had a few cracks. I put it in my Pipboy and took a real broken gun to the garbage burners. Nobody asked any questions and I nicked four clips plus the one already loaded for personal protection. My nineteenth birthday was marked as the best and worst day of my life.

"Relena, wake up." Amata said loudly. She shook me awake and I opened my eyes. I sat up and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "Come on, get up already." I looked at her and yawned.

"Amata?" I asked. "I was just dreaming about you." She shook her head.

"Relena, this is no time for jokes." She said. I frowned. In truth, I really had just been dreaming about her. I fell in love with her, and Butch had actually guessed right, even though he was only joking. "You're dad has left the Vault and they've killed Jonas." I gasped as she whined.

"Are you okay Amata?" I asked. She nodded and sighed. "What's going on? How did my dad escape?"

"He and Jonas broke into my dad's office and somehow opened the Vault." She said. "I don't know what they did, but you have to get out." She looked around and then at me. "I think my dad might think you know something about how your dad got out. But you didn't know anything about it did you?" I shook my head.

"No, he never said anything about it." I said. She looked around quickly.

"You need to get out now." She said. She handed me several bobby pins. "Take these and get into my dad's office. There's a secret passage that goes straight to the Vault door." I nodded as she pulled out a handgun. "I took this from my dad, you might need it." She held it out and I pushed her hand back.

"You might need it more than I will." I said. She nodded. "I've already got one anyway." I summoned the stolen pistol and she looked at it. "I had a feeling I might need it one day. I've got some ammo, but I hope I don't have to use it." She nodded. "I'll see you at the entrance?" She nodded again. "Good luck Amata."

"You too Relena." She said. She ran out as I stood up.

I went over to my desk and grabbed a baseball bat after putting the pistol on a catch on my belt. I set the bat in the Pipboy and grabbed my BB gun and the can of bb's and did the same. It had three hundred bb's in it, a small use of my spending vouchers. I grabbed my cap and put it on, since I felt sentimental about it. I opened the first aid box by my desk and pulled out ten Stimpak and a single dose of Med-X, a powerful painkiller. I put them all in the Pipboy and looked out my window and then around the room.

'If I leave the Vault, can I ever come back?' I wondered. I shook my head and summoned my bat. Better to hurt someone than kill them. I opened my dresser and appropriated a vault utility uniform. It had tools I figured I could use later. I walked out the door and took one last look around. 'I hope I can come back one day.' I shut the door and flipped a switch under the lock. I had attached it two years ago, and it was set to open only for my fingerprints. I walked over to the main door and looked around the main room and sighed as I stepped out. 'Goodbye for now. I'll try to get back someday.' I turned to see a security officer fighting off three Radroaches. I stood back and he killed them all. He turned to me and held up his baton.

"Hey, stay right there." He yelled. I held up my bat in defense and he ran at me. He swung and I stepped aside and brought the bat down on the back of his head. He stumbled and turned to me and let out a battle cry. I stepped aside and slammed the bat against his head and he fell to the ground. I groaned as he stopped breathing.

"Oh fuck, I killed him." I gasped. "Now I have no choice but to run." I went to step over him when I thought of his body armor. I hit him where he wasn't protected, but they weren't that smart. I knelt down and pulled off his helmet. I put the hat and my Vault uniform away. I shivered at the cold air on my skin. I accessed his Pipboy and transferred his armor and his baton to my inventory. I summoned the body armor, which had quickly been auto-fitted to my body. I looked at the baton and put it away. I spun the bat and ran down the hall and turned. After a few feet Butch ran up to me.

"You gotta help me." He said frantically. "It's my ma, she's bein' attacked by Radroaches." I looked at him and sighed.

"Butch, asking me for help." I said quietly. "If only you knew the meaning of irony." He growled.

"Yeah I'm askin' for your help." He said angrily. "But it's my mom. I need your help." I nodded and pulled out my bb gun.

"You take this." I said. "We'll do this together." He nodded and grabbed the gun while I pulled out my pistol and put the bat away. "Let's give these roaches a reason to fear the King Tunnel Snake." He nodded and turned around.

"Let's go." He called. We ran down the hall and into the room. He ran to one side while the roaches watched him. I fired on the first and it exploded right there. He shot the second while I aimed at the third. He fired again for good measure while I shot the third in the middle of its body. His mother stood up and thanked me before running into the main room. Butch walked over as I put the gun in my right holster. He held up his right hand and smiled as I brought up my own. He slapped my hand and gripped it. "We did it; my mom's going to be okay." I nodded as he pulled his hand away. He handed me the BB gun and I put it away.

"I'm glad I could help Butch." I said. He nodded.

"I know I've been a jerk, but thanks." He said. His jacket went into his Pipboy, which he held up to me. "I want you to have my Tunnel Snake jacket. You're going away right?" I nodded. "I want you to remember where you came from." I raised my left hand and the jacket transferred. "Thanks Relena. I'm sorry about how mean I was to you over the years." I put my right hand on his left shoulder.

"It's okay Butch." I said. "You're still the king down here." He smiled. "Give the Overseer Hell for me." He nodded. I turned and jogged out of the room. "See you around Butch." I ran out the room and up the stairs to my dad's clinic. I turned the corner as Officer Gomez ran up to me.

"Thank God." He said in a relieved tone. "I'm glad it was me that found you instead of one of the other guys." I nodded. "I'll pretend I didn't see you, but you'd better hurry out of here."

"Thanks Officer Gomez." I said. "I've always liked you." He nodded and ran down the stairs. I ran to the clinic as Andy used his flamethrower on a trio of Radroaches. I ran into the clinic to check for stimpaks. I found three on the ground as Stanley repaired Andy. I ran into the office and saw nothing of any use. "Damn, nothing." I ran out and Stanley nodded. "See you around Stanley. And you too Andy." Andy watched as I ran out of the room and up to the main foyer of the Vault. I ran over to the main exit and two men started shooting at me. I ducked against a wall and grabbed my pistol. When they stopped firing I turned the corner and fired six rounds. The first two hit the closer man in the chest and the throat while three hit the other man, two in the stomach and one in the forehead through his visor. "Damn it all!" I ran over and decided to take their ammo and guns. Two clips between them and their guns were in bad shape. I was glad I didn't get around to them the night before. I put them away and grabbed their batons.

I ran out of the hall angrily. The door was locked and there was no way I could unlock it. I turned to see a locker holding up a door. I shot a Radroach and ran up the stairs, stomping on a roach at the top. I ran over three more and turned to see the commanding security officer standing between me and the path to the Overseer's office. He held up his baton as I raised my gun.

"Don't make me do this." I said. "I don't want to hurt you." He chuckled and ran at me.

"Then this is going to be easy!" He yelled. He raised his baton and I fired, hitting him on his right wrist. He dropped his baton and yelled in pain. He looked at me and a pistol appeared in his left hand. He raised it and I fired instinctively. The bullet whizzed through the air and hit him in the center of his chest. He fell onto his back as I repeatedly stomped the ground.

"No fucking way!" I yelled. I sighed angrily and put my gun away and ran over to his body. I grumbled as I took his ammo and his pistol. It was in better shape than the others, and I recognized my handiwork on it. I groaned and gripped it in my left hand before setting it on the ground. I pulled out a fresh clip and grabbed my other gun. I ejected the clip in it and loaded the new one. I grabbed the old clip and put it in the Pipboy. I grabbed the security chief's gun and stood up. I looked at him and shook my head. 'If I have to become a killer to find out what the fuck is going on, then so be it.' I ran forward and into the server room. I saw Floyd on the ground and growled. I went over to his body and grabbed his glasses. I figured I could use them later. I checked his Pipboy and saw nothing useful. 'Sorry Floyd. But I need these more than you.' I ran out the other door and heard Amata cry out in pain. I ran up to a window to see Officer Mack slap her while her father watched.

"Please Amata, I hate to do this." He said. I snuck under the window and flicked the switch to the door. It opened silently and I looked around the corner. "Just tell us where Relena is and I can take you to your room."

"Please daddy, she doesn't have anything to do with this." She pleaded. I looked at the gun in my left hand. It had a full clip, so I had twenty-four rounds to use. "Please, she didn't do anything." Officer Mack raised his hand and I stepped in.

"Leave Amata alone." I said angrily. The Overseer and Officer Mack looked at me while Amata ran from her chair and out the door beside me. I pointed a gun at each of them and looked over my shoulder as she ran down the hall.

"You little bitch; you've caused us a lot of trouble." Officer Mack yelled. I turned as he ran at me. I pointed both guns at him and fired them at the same time. The two bullets struck him in the chest and I growled again.

The Overseer backed away as I put the left gun on my hip. I walked up to him and looked around. It was the security room.

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you're causing?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I didn't do anything." I said. "I wake up to find Amata crying and learn that my dad's gone and Jonas is dead." I growled. "I end up killing five people I've known my whole life, and find you torturing your own daughter." I pointed the gun at him. "I'm leaving, and if I ever come back and find out that you've hurt her again, I'll kill you."

"I'm just doing what is best for everyone here." He said fiercely. "My duties as Overseer supersede my duties as a father. But I commend your loyalty. I promise that no harm will come to her." I nodded and pointed my gun at the holding cell. "You've got to be kidding." I fired the pistol into the ceiling and he ran in.

"You won't give me the key to your office, so you're staying where you can't bother us." I said. I shut the door and locked it. I checked the lockers and found three full clips and some extra bullets for my guns. I ran out and turned down the hall. I ran up to the main door and saw Amata running into a side room and Jonas lying dead on the floor. "Oh no, Jonas." I ran in and knelt by his body. An audio tape was clutched in his left hand. I moved his fingers and grabbed it. I turned it on and looked at his body. I grabbed his glasses to remember him and his lab coat for use as a disguise if I needed it. I listened to the tape as my father told me about why he left. I kept from crying as it ended, but I felt a twinge of pain in my heart. I shook my head and checked the desks. I found five shotgun shells and a handful of paper money. "I'm sorry Jonas." I stepped over him and looked at Amata. She was sitting at a table and was holding her head. She was crying. I walked up to her and put my right hand on her back. She gasped and looked up at me as I raised the visor of my helmet. "Are you okay Amata?" She nodded while I rubbed her back.

"I can't believe my dad did that." She said quietly. She pulled out the gun and set it on the table. "You go ahead Relena. I'll catch up." She looked at the table. "If I don't make it, good luck out there." I nodded and grabbed the gun.

"Thanks Amata." I said quietly. I turned and walked over to the office door. I looked it over and pulled out a bobby pin. I found the lock and put the pin along it and gently felt around with it. I pulled out a screwdriver and pushed gently. It went to the side easily and it clicked. "Score." I pulled out the pin as the door slid open. I switched out the left pistol with the one on my right hip and pulled out the pistol Amata gave me and put it in the right holster. I walked in and over to the two lockers. I opened one and spotted several boxes of bullets. The HUD counted two hundred rounds. I spotted a piece of paper and saw that Amata's name written on it. It was the password for the computer terminal. I grabbed the couple of boxes of Mentats and shut the door. I walked over to the terminal and typed in the password. "Let's see what I can do with this thing." I downloaded several files and activated a system called 'Open Overseers tunnel'. I looked to see his desk rising from the floor. I ran in front of it after logging out. The floor slid away to reveal a staircase. I walked down and opened a door and saw a Radroach. I pulled out the pistol Amata gave me and took aim. I stepped forward and fired, killing it in one shot. I ran down the corridor and saw a door to my left. I ran over and opened it.

I walked into a room and saw a switch. I walked over and pressed it and a section of the wall lowered into the ground. I stepped over it and saw the entrance. I walked out of the room and over to a console. I pressed a lever forward and an alarm sounded.

"She's opening the vault." A voice said. I looked at a door as it opened. Two security guards walked out with batons. I pulled both guns and shot them both in the chest. I growled and put the guns back as they fell. Their body armor was thin, and I would be trading mine out for new armor as soon as I could.

I stepped over their bodies, having heard about the supply rooms. I would stock up on what I could and then I would leave. I walked to my right and opened a door. I ran down a hall and opened another and walked in slowly. I opened several boxes and found some useful items, including three bottles of purified water. I walked back out and headed back to the room after changing into the Tunnel Snake outfit Butch had given me. I pulled out my cap and put it on. I checked my pistols and replaced the clips with some fresh ones. I walked into the vault door room and saw Amata staring at the opened gate. I walked up beside her and she looked at me.

"I can't believe it, you actually opened the Vault." She said. I nodded.

"I couldn't have done it without your help." I said. She shook her head. "No really, if you hadn't warned me, I would have been caught sleeping."

"Yeah, but it was you that got past those guards." She said. "You'd better get going." I nodded but she stepped back.

"Why don't you come with me?" I asked. She shook her head.

"I want to, but my place is here." She said. "I need to talk to my father and try to sort this out." She smiled, but her eyes were tearing up. "I'd just slow you down out there." She stepped up to me and hugged me. "I'll miss you Relena. Promise you'll come back one day." I hugged her tightly and nodded.

"I'll come back Amata." I said. She pulled back and I kissed her deeply. She was clearly shocked when I pulled away. "I love you Amata, I always have." I turned and ran down the stairs. "I'll come back soon, I promise." I ran to the end of the tunnel as the door screeched shut. "I'll come back soon."


	2. Wait, this is what's outside?

**Okay, here is chapter two of Fallout Warrior. It's doing better than I thought it would, and thanks to getting the Game Of The Year edition, I can further improve on my new chapters I'm writing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Fallout. That goes to Bethesda Games, and for that reason, I thank them for making such a masterpiece.  
…**

I walked out into the sun. It was incredibly bright. I shielded my eyes with my right hand as they slowly adjusted. When I could see clearly I gasped. There was no sign of any kind of living plants, and there were destroyed buildings everywhere. I stepped out further and my Pipboy beeped. I looked at the screen as it picked up two separate radio signals. One was called Galaxy News Radio and one was the Enclave radio signal. I didn't know anything about either one so I tapped GNR and heard static with a few words. I tapped the Enclave signal and heard patriotic sounding music.

"At least I'm not alone out here." I said quietly. I looked back up and saw a large structure made of metal. It would take a while, but I figured I could get there. I looked back at the Pipboy to see that I had something called a 'perk' point ready. A perk would give someone a superhuman ability from the nanites in the Pipboy's systems. I tapped the button and saw that I could access several different ones, but I could only select one at present.

The list was short, and each time I earned a perk point I could learn more and more different perks. First was 'Intense training'. It would make me faster, stronger, more perceptive, and a little smarter.

Next was 'Black widow'. With this, I would emit pheromones that would make men and some women react more favorably toward me, and I would be able to manipulate anyone affected.

Third was 'Cyber nurse'. I would gain a knack for figuring out injuries and computers.

Then there was 'Gun nut'. I would become more skilled with small guns and how to fix them.

'Little Leaguer' was next. I'd gain a little insight into how to swing a bat or a weapon of similar size and shape. I'd also gain a better ability to throw round objects.

After this was 'Swift learner', a special perk that helped me solve problems faster. The nanites would learn to analyze even if I wasn't doing so actively and they would alert me to anything I didn't spot on my own.

Last for my current choices was 'Thief'. I'd become more dexterous and quiet. I'd become a little swifter and I would be able to pick people's pockets.

"Wow, I never knew about this part." I said. I scrolled up and selected Black Widow. I immediately noticed a faint smell coming from my body. I looked down at the small town and then to my right to see a path. I turned to it and walked down it. I listened to a man calling himself the president. John Henry Eden he called himself. I didn't know why, but I felt like I couldn't trust his voice. I shrugged and walked down a road. I saw a small floating robot coming toward me, and it was playing the same music. I stepped aside and if floated past me harmlessly. I turned and saw a blue mailbox. I knelt in front of it after scanning it. "How do I open this?" I moved a hatch out of the way and found several items inside. Two strange vials and a box with three grenades were inside. I put the vials away and looked at the grenades. I shook my head and put them away as well. "Only if I need these things will I dare use them." I spotted a magazine labeled 'Pugilism Illustrated'. I picked it up and decided to keep it. I turned and walked across the street and saw a couple of briefcases and a footlocker. I opened the first briefcase and there was a business suit tucked inside. I put it in the Pipboy with a smile. "Cool, a free suit." I opened the second and it was empty. I stepped over to the footlocker and scanned it. I opened it and smiled. Inside was a cute little spring dress. "Oh, I bet this will come in handy." I put it in the Pipboy and stood up. I turned to see the robot floating by the way it had come from. I spotted a vending machine and jogged over to it. "What have we here?" The lock on the side was broken so I opened it and saw three bottles of bubbling liquid. I grabbed one and looked at the label. "'Nuka Cola, the drink so good it might be radioactive'." I opened it and put the bottle cap in my pocket. I took a sip and smiled. I lowered the bottle and let out a tiny burp and a giggle. "This stuff isn't half bad." I grabbed the other two and put them away. I turned and saw a woman walking into a house across the street.

"This is your president, John Henry Eden, signing off." A voice said. The robot had hovered behind me and I smiled. I jogged across the street and knocked on the door the woman had gone into. The door flew open and she gave me a tired glare.

"What do you want?" She asked. She reeked of alcohol and cigarettes. "Did Moriarity send you?" I shook my head. She scowled and her right hand moved to a pistol on her hip. "Why don't I believe you?"

"I'm sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you've seen my father." I said. She looked at me oddly. "Please, I need to find him." She shook her head.

"I ain't seen nobody around here lately except you." She said. She moved her hand away. "Do you know when he would have been around here?" I nodded.

"He would have been around here a few hours ago." I said. She shook her head.

"Sorry kid, but I didn't see anybody but raiders." She said. "Tell you what; you look like a nice kid. Do you know how to get into that vault up the hill?" I gulped.

"I just came out of there." I replied. She looked at me for a moment. "My dad escaped first, and the man in charge figured I had something to do with it. I fought my way past the security and broke out." I looked away. "I killed seven men I had known my whole life." She chuckled and I looked at her.

"So there's no way back in?" She asked. I shook my head.

"You'd be shot on sight most likely." I said. "The Overseer is going to be furious." She chuckled again.

"You seem kind of down kid." She said. I nodded. "Come on in and I'll get you a drink." I looked at her and held up my Nuka cola. "Somethin' stronger kid; you need to do some forgetting." I nodded as she stepped back. I walked in as she opened a refrigerator and pulled out two bottles of an amber liquid. She opened them as I set my bottle on a stand. "So what's your name?" She handed me one bottle and sat at the table. I sat across from her as she sipped her drink.

"Relena." I said quietly.

"I'm Silver." She said. I sipped the drink and winced. It was warm and bitter and it burned at my throat. She chuckled as I looked at the bottle. "Is this your first beer?" I nodded and set it down. "So, what was life like in the Vault? Was it a paradise?" I shook my head.

"Not really." I said. "We'd have to work our whole lives, all the way up until we die of old age. We could never leave and nobody could ever come in." She nodded while she drank her beer. "At ten we'd get one of these." I held up my Pipboy. "It's called a Pipboy. It's a personal computer that does just about everything you want it to and more." I pulled out a stimpak and she stared at it. "Nanites shrink down anything you put in the left glove and put it in a microscopic compartment." She gave an impressed whistle. "At sixteen you take the Generalized Occupational Aptitude Test to figure out what job you do for the rest of your life. I was the weapons repair technician." She nodded.

"Sounds like a pain in the ass." She said. I chuckled and grabbed the bottle gently and took another sip. "So, what weapons did you fix?" I shrugged.

"Riot batons, pistols, and I even fixed the Overseers personal ten millimeter handgun." I said. I pulled out the pistol and set it on the table. "My best friend, his daughter, stole it and gave it to me before I left." I sipped the drink and grabbed the gun and put it back. "I have no idea what I'm going to do from here. I never thought I'd ever leave the Vault, let alone leave to find my dad after killing seven people who helped raise me."

"Well, you can always head up to Megaton." She suggested. I looked at her. "That big metal structure you saw when you left. No way could you have missed it if you came out of that tunnel." I nodded. She looked at me and set her drink down. "If you do go to town, you might meet a guy named Colin Moriarity. He might ask you about me." She looked around while I reached for my pistol. Something told me she might try to hurt me. "He'll call me a slut and he'll tell you I stole his caps."

"Caps?" I asked. "Like bottle caps?" She nodded.

"I don't know what money you used in that Vault, but out here we use caps." She said. "But he'll tell you I stole his money. He'll call me a junkie. I want you to tell him that you found me dead and you couldn't find any caps on me." I looked at her.

"Are you a junkie?" I asked. "And, uh, what is a junkie?" She chuckled.

"A junkie is someone who's addicted to chems." She said. "But I'm not addicted, I can quit any time I want." She moved her right hand down. "If you don't promise that you'll tell him, I'll kill you. So you promise to tell that bastard that I'm dead." She pulled her right hand up and I saw the gun. I pulled Amata's gun from the holster and pointed it at her from below the table as she pulled back the hammer. I pulled the trigger and the shot hit her, making her groan. She pointed the gun at me and I fired again, angling it up slightly. Some of her blood flew out behind her and she leaned back, the gun dropping to the table.

"Sorry Silver, but I draw the line at lying for a drug user." I whispered. I stood up and put the gun away. I walked over to her body and she was breathing shallowly. Her hand grabbed at the gun so I summoned the switchblade. "I'm sorry." I put the blade at her throat and sliced at her jugular. She choked for a moment and her hand went limp. I grabbed the gun and checked her pockets. I pulled out three speed loaders and a handful of thirty two caliber bullets. She had several of the vials I found earlier and I groaned. In her jacket was a small box filled with bottle caps. The HUD counted four hundred in all. "You won't need these." I appropriated the items and the pistol. It was a five shot thirty two caliber revolver. I walked to her fridge and found two bottles of purified water and a bag of chips. I put them away and walked into her back room. Three boxes of thirty two caliber bullets, about thirty, were sitting on the floor near a boarded up back door. I grabbed the bullets and put them in the Pipboy. I turned and spotted a carton and a pack of cigarettes. I grabbed the pack and put them in the chest pocket of the jacket. I put the carton in the Pipboy and grabbed a lighter. I never smoked before, but I figured I may as well not rule it out. "I'll probably get killed by a man with a gun before these do any damage." I walked back into the main room and saw a knife on a cutting board. I walked over and picked it up and looked it over. It was in bad shape so I set it back down. I walked up to the door and looked outside. I looked to my right and saw a medical kit. I opened it and saw three Stimpak inside along with a few bobby pins. I grabbed them all and put them away. I grabbed my Nuka cola and drank half of it to wash the taste of the beer out of my mouth. I walked out and spotted a cabinet in a building across the street. I looked around and jogged over. "I hope I find something useful." I stepped over rubble and grabbed the handle with my free hand. I pulled but the door was locked. I finished the Cola and shook my head. "Wow, this stuff is strong." I pulled out a bobby pin and the screwdriver and put the pin in the lock. I moved it about and pushed with the screwdriver and the lock turned. "I'm getting good at this. But I hope I don't have to get much better." The lock clicked and I retrieved my tools and put them away. I opened the cabinet and saw several bottles of different kinds of alcohol. I grabbed them in turn, putting them away.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" A female voice asked. I turned to see a woman with black hair and a cute face looking at me. "I heard gunshots from around here. What happened?" I shook my head.

"A woman named Silver threatened me so I was forced to kill her." I said quickly. She nodded.

"I see." She said. "Well, at least you weren't hurt. Silver's been getting crazier than usual lately." I nodded. "Who are you anyway?" I looked her over and the Pip-lenses detected no weapons.

"My name is Relena." I said. She nodded and looked around.

"You'd best get somewhere safe." She warned. "There've been a lot of raiders around here lately." I nodded. "Good luck out here Relena."  
…

I walked up to the entrance of the giant steel structure as a robot greeted me.

"Welcome, to, Megaton." It said. "Do not worry, about the, warhead. It is harmless, we promise." I looked at it and saw a gold star painted on the right side of its chest. Under this were the words 'Deputy Weld'. I looked at him as he scanned the horizon. I looked up as the two steel plates screeched and opened.

'Damn, this is loud.' I thought loudly. I looked up as they stopped. I walked up to a metal door inside and opened it. I walked through and shut it.

"Well what do you know?" A male voice said. I turned to see a man with dark skin walking toward me. He wore a brown Stetson hat and a duster jacket. On his back was an assault rifle and a gold star was pinned to his jacket. "Another visitor." He walked up to me and extended his right hand. I took it and he shook my hand with a tight grip. "Howdy, name's Lucas Simms. I'm the sheriff of this town, and the mayor when the need arises." I smiled at his enthusiasm.

"I'm glad to make your acquaintance Sheriff." I said. "I'm Relena." He chuckled as he let go of my hand.

"Friendly and well mannered; I'm sure we're going to get along just fine." He said happily. "What brings you to Megaton Relena?"

"I'm looking for my father." I said. He gave me a sympathetic look. "Did he come through here?" He thought about it and shook his head.

"I'm usually too busy to greet everyone who passes through these days." He said. "I wish I could help you. But maybe you can ask around town." He turned and pointed to a building on a set of stilts. "Moira Brown at Craterside supply might know something." He pointed to another building. "And Colin Moriarity is usually in the know." I winced at the second name. I had the caps that were supposedly stolen from him. He turned as I spotted a bomb in a crater. "What is it?"

"Why is that bomb in the center of town?" I asked. He looked at it. "Aren't you worried it might go off?" He shrugged.

"Nobody in town has the skill to disarm it." He said. "If you want to take a crack at it you're welcome to do so. Just don't blow us up." I nodded. The Pipboy had a diagnostic that would tell me exactly how to disarm it. "If you do shut it down, there's a hundred caps in it for you." I shook my head.

"I couldn't sleep at night knowing that it could go off." I said. He chuckled.

"I'll tell you what; you shut that thing down and I'll give you a place to call home." He said. I smiled.

"Thanks Sheriff." I said.

"Well, I've got to do my rounds." He said. "If you disarm the bomb or find any trouble, you come find me." I nodded as he started walking away. "Have a good day Relena."

"You too Sheriff." I replied. I decided to trade in some of my stuff, and Craterside supply sounded like a good place to go. I walked along a dirt path and down a ramp. I looked at a sign and nodded. 'This looks like the place.' I opened the door and walked in. A man looked at me while a woman in a jumpsuit adjusted her collar. She stepped behind a counter as I walked up to it.

"Hi there, I'm Moira Brown." She said cheerily. "Welcome to Craterside supply." I nodded while she looked at my Pipboy. "Say, you wouldn't happen to be from Vault 101 would you?" I nodded again. "Wow, I haven't seen anyone from that Vault in ten, maybe twelve years."

"That can't be right." I said. "Nobody is allowed to leave the Vault." She shook her head.

"That's what a lot of people say, but we get strays from around there from time to time." She said. I looked behind her and saw a Vault suit. That was proof that she wasn't lying. "So, what can I get you?" She moved a piece of paper to me and I looked it over. I looked at my Pipboy and selected several items.

"Do you buy items as well as sell?" I asked. She nodded with a smile. "Okay, then I've got some things I want to give you." I pulled out the helmet and set it down on the counter, followed by the armor, which was folded. I pulled out the alcohol from earlier and set it down and she smiled.

"It's a good thing for you I buy just about everything." She said. I smiled and set down all the paper money, ten bills in all. "Oooh, pre-war money, I haven't seen any of this stuff in a while." I looked up at her to see her smiling. "I pay for those by the bill. Ten caps apiece." I nodded as she punched some numbers on an old cash register. I looked over the list and saw a personal suit of metal armor and a metal helmet for sixty caps. I saw a check box next to it so I pulled out a pen and checked them off. I also checked off thirty shotgun shells and a sawed off shotgun, what I saw as a bargain at one hundred caps for the lot. I also selected a sniper rifle and five clips, another hundred caps. I looked at the total on the register while Moira put her arms on the counter. "Will that be all?" I nodded and put the pen down. "Okay, the items you bought is two hundred and sixty caps, but the items you gave me are worth one hundred and sixty. So the total is one hundred caps." I nodded and pulled the caps from the Pipboy and set them on the counter in a small box. She picked it up and poured the caps into a barrel beside her. She walked away and pulled the items out of a large storage drawer. I walked over and she handed me the items one by one. I kept the shotgun and put it in my right coat pocket with the shells. She led me to a tall locker and opened it. "I can't carry this thing on my own." I nodded and put my Pip-glove on it and it pulled the armor and the helmet in. "Wow, I'd heard those things were cool."

"I've had it for nine years." I said. "It's the old A-series." She nodded. "Very dependable." She giggled and nodded again.

"Well, is there anything else I can get you?" She asked. I nodded.

"Have you seen another man from the Vault?" I asked. "He has a beard and he's a bit taller than me, in his fifties?" She thought about it and nodded.

"I do recall seeing somebody like that over at Moriarity's saloon." She said. "I don't know much more." She looked at the man and then at me. "Say, how long are you going to be in town?" I shrugged.

"Maybe a day or so." I said. "If my dad is here, I might be here longer." She nodded.

"If he isn't, could you come by later tonight?" She asked. "I feel like I can talk to you about something." I nodded.

"If my dad isn't here, I'll stop by later." I said. She nodded.

"Good, I hope you find your dad then." She said happily. I nodded and turned around. "I'll see you around."  
…

I walked up to the saloon door as it opened. A man walked out and looked at me.

"Do I know you?" He asked. He had a strange accent. I shook my head. "No, I know you from somewhere." He looked at my face closely and I backed up with my right hand in my pocket, loosely grabbing the grip of the shotgun. A look of comprehension appeared on his face and he drew a deep breath. "You're that wee babe that came through here almost twenty years ago." I backed away further until I met the rail.

"Who are you?" I asked. He chuckled and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I'm Colin Moriarity." He said. "It's no surprise you don't remember me, you were just a wee babe then." I shook my head.

"I was born in Vault 101." I said. He laughed for a moment before sighing.

"Is that what you're daddy told you?" He asked. I nodded. "No, you were just a few weeks old when you're daddy brought you to my saloon. He tried day after day to get into that Vault. I guess he finally got in." I looked away.

"I don't believe you." I said. He chuckled and I looked over at him as he pulled out a picture. He handed it to me and I gasped. It was my father shaking his hand. I scanned it and it was real. I staggered and grabbed the rail behind me. "This isn't possible." I lowered my hand as he shook his head.

"He kept goin' on about how he wanted a better life for you." He said. "You know, he came by earlier. He was askin' about some guy on the radio." I looked at him intently.

"You know where he went?" I asked. He nodded.

"Aye, I know where he went." He said. I saw the familiar look of greed and sighed.

"How much will it cost?" I asked tiredly. He nodded.

"You catch on fast." He said. He held out his right hand. "One hundred caps should be enough for this, and that price is because I like you." I pulled out the caps in a small box and handed it to him. He opened it and smiled. "You're dad went to the Galaxy News Radio station. Let me see that Pipboy." I held it up and switched to the map. He pressed the screen and zoomed in and placed a marker. A small compass appeared on my HUD and an arrow went around to the South. "There's a man calling himself 'Three Dog'. He's the loon that runs the whole show. You'll have to go through the subways to get there, but you might just catch up with your old man." He smiled. "I hope you find him kid. He's a good friend and I'd like to talk to him again." I nodded as he turned around. "I'll see you around kiddo."  
…

I looked at the bomb and thought about why I'd volunteered to deactivate it. I opened the hatch while several people prayed to it out of my view. I scanned it and saw the main wire responsible for the detonation sequence. I pulled out a pair of wire cutters and moved them slowly to the wire. I steadied my hand and moved the wire between the blades and quickly cut it. Seconds passed as I moved the cutters away. I put them back and sighed. A quick scan of the bomb revealed it to be disabled. I pulled out the wires and put dropped them onto the ground beside me. I closed the hatch and stepped back. I looked up the hill behind me and saw Sheriff Simms at the top. I pulled down my cap and jogged up the hill. He looked down at me as I walked up to him.

"I've taken care of the bomb." I said. "I cut the wire that fed the detonation sequence." He chuckled and looked at it.

"That's good to know." He said. He pulled out a key and tossed it to me. "You're mighty helpful Relena. You've earned that house. Talk to Moira about furniture, but it already has a bed and other basics. It also comes with a robot butler." I saluted as he walked away.

"Thanks Sheriff." I said. "If you ever need anything else, let me know." I turned and saw a house on a hill. I was told by Simms' son that this was the house meant for my reward. I jumped over a pipe and walked up a set of wooden planks. I stepped onto a metal walkway and walked up to the door. I looked at the key and inserted it into the lock. A quick turn and I opened the door. I put the key in the Pipboy and walked in. It wasn't much but it was my new home away from home. "I could get used to this."

"Welcome madam, I am Wadsworth, your personal robotic butler." A metallic voice said. I turned to my right and saw a robot that looked like Andy. Three metal tentacles reaching from a spherical body that hovered on a cylindrical thruster module that ran on continually renewing compressed air. Three metal lights held small cameras that fed him data. A circular saw sat on one tentacle, while another had a flamethrower attachment, and a third with a pincer. "Is there anything I can get you mistress?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine for now Wadsworth." I said. "I just came in to check out my new house." He bowed his front sensor and hovered up the stairs to the upper floor. I walked over to a table and set down the pistol Amata gave me. Butch gave me his jacket and wanted me to remember where I came from, so I wanted to remember what I had left behind. I pulled out my repair kit and grabbed a small carving tool. I turned the pistol and gently carved a small 'A' onto the side. I etched in each letter of her name on one side, and then on the opposite. I used another tool to smooth out the excess metal and polished the entire pistol. "This is for you Amata. This pistol represents everything I was forced to leave behind." I put my kit back and picked up the weapon tenderly. "If I have to use this, I'll think of you." I put it back in the holster and stood up. I looked at the second pistol and pulled it out with my left hand. I put it away and pulled out the shotgun. I undid the catch and lowered the barrels. I pulled out two shells and loaded them carefully and shut the barrels. I put it in the left holster and sighed. "All for you Amata. I'll come back soon." I turned around and saw Wadsworth watching me. "I'm going out for a little while Wadsworth. I'll be back."

I walked out the front door and shut the door and locked it again, just for the sake of being safe.  
…

I walked up to Craterside supply and looked around. I shrugged and knocked on the door. I had my Tunnel Snake outfit and my hair was tied up and under my hat. The door clicked and I heard someone moving away.

"Come in." Moira called. I opened the door and walked in. It was dark but my Pip-lenses adjusted. Moira was standing by the light switch. I shut the door and she turned on the light. "I'm glad you came. But that means you didn't find your dad doesn't it?" I nodded as she pulled up a chair and sat with her hands on her lap. "Pull up a chair." I nodded and grabbed a nearby chair and set it with its back to her. I sat down with my legs apart and my arms on the top of the back. "Would it be okay if I asked you a personal question?"

"Sure Moira." I said. "I figured you might want to talk." She nodded and looked at me intently.

"Did the Vault have any strict policies about love?" She asked. "Like could girls only be with boys or could anyone be with anyone?" I thought about it and shrugged.

"I don't know." I replied. "I've never known anyone like that, but I don't think there were any regulations against same sex relationships." She nodded.

"What do you think about that?" She asked. My lenses zoomed in to her face and I saw that she was sweating. I shrugged.

"Well, to be honest I've never felt anything for any boys in the Vault." I said. "The only ones I liked were just friends." She nodded and gulped.

"So you aren't interested in boys?" She asked. I shrugged again.

"Not really." I replied. "What about you?" She gulped.

"I've never been in any relationship." She said quietly. "I've always been afraid that I'd get hurt." She moved her hands slightly. "But there's something about you. I don't know what it is, but I just want to get to know you." She gulped. "Not like, personally, but, well." She blushed. "Would you have sex with me?" I gulped. She did have a pretty face, and her body was kind of nice.

"I don't know Moira." I said quietly. She was rubbing her thighs together slowly. "Are you sure about this?" I was smiling inwardly. My Black Widow perk was working well. If I worked my charm properly, I figured I could get her to give me something valuable. I thought against it as she nodded. "Well, do you know where to start?" She stood up and walked through a doorway. I stood up and followed her. I walked through the doorway and saw her sitting on her bed.

"Do you know what we do?" She asked. I nodded.

"I've never done it before." I said. "But I, well, I like to play with myself. I figure we could do that to each other." She blushed and nodded. I walked over to her and took off my cap and set it on her dresser. I sat down beside her and put my right hand on her left thigh. She looked at me and blushed deeper. I moved in and kissed her cheek. She looked down and put her left hand on my right knee while I moved my right hand up to her stomach. She nodded and I started undoing buttons on her jumpsuit while she undid the button on my jeans. "I'm a bit nervous Moira." She nodded. I moved my hand down her body and undid the buttons as she unzipped my pants. I reached the last button and she shrugged out of the top of the jumpsuit. Her skin was slightly pale, but it worked for her. I slipped out of my shoes and socks while she undid my belt. After she undid the belt enough I slid out of my pants and shrugged off my jacket. She ran her left hand across my right thigh and I sighed.

"Wow, you're skin is so soft." She said quietly. I smiled as she slipped out of her jumpsuit. I looked to see that she wore no pants under the suit. She blushed as I rubbed her left leg gently. "I'm so nervous about this."

"We can stop any time Moira." I said. She shook her head and moved her hands to her panties waistband. I smiled as she pulled them away with a blush. I unbuttoned my top slowly as she pulled hers over her head. She wore a small pink bra with little red hearts. I smiled as I set my shirt on the bed. She looked at me and blushed. I wore no bra or panties and she smiled.

"You don't wear underwear?" She asked. I smiled and giggled.

"I find them a little confining." I said. She blushed deeper and undid her bra. She slid it off and I smiled. Her breasts weren't big, but they were kind of cute. She set the bra down and looked at my body. "So, shall we?" She nodded and I pushed her gently onto her back.


End file.
